Stranded
by ZevonGirl
Summary: Captain Skye Naria Benderick is stranded on a strange planet after crash landing. Mild humor (If you have a sense of one). NO SLASH. A good read, trust me.
1. Hello, my name is Skye

Thanx 4 reading first off! I was into Yu-Gi-Oh stuff not to long ago, but being me, my mind soon wandered to Trigun. I am completely in love with Vash, but if all goes as planned; this will not be a Vash situated story. I got the beginning idea from a fanfic writer at a place called Ricki's Trigun Anime Planet. If you get the time, google it and read "Blackfire and Gunsmoke." It really is the quite kick ass story. I'm sorry if I get ANY of my facts wrong in this fanfic, but keep in mind I try my best. I just bought the box set, so I check my facts as often as I can. Just call it "Studying." Don't worry about the content of this story and the content of "Blackfire and Gunsmoke", because I only took a very small idea. If you read the two, it is very hard to catch ANY similarities really. So, without further ado, I give you, CHAPTER ONE!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, only a twelve-inch figurine and the box set of DVDs._**

CHAPTER ONE 

Skye's head dropped in defeat as the news was delivered to her personally. She gripped the arms of her chair, and leaned forward as warning for anyone to even **_think_** of getting close to her now. Her first mate stepped back as if being confronted by a rattlesnake. She almost hissed like one.

"Captain?"

Skye turned her heavy head at the one person who even **_dared _**to speak to her.

"Rosy?" Skye said with clenched teeth.

"We gave it our best."

Skye nodded and relaxed a bit in her chair, physically, but not mentally.

_Gave it our best? Captain Skye Benderick does not **give it her best. **Captain Skye Benderick **wins**_. _ALWAYS. She knows not defeat or sorrow, only adrenaline and winning. This was **not **acceptable._

"Captain?" Rosy dared to speak again.

"Not… now… Rosy…" Captain Benderick said to her first mate.

She got up from her warm leather chair and stalked down the metallic hallway away from the main frame. Her heels clicked on the bridge to her quarters, and the door swished open when she pressed her fingertip to the sensor.

"Welcome captain." The female voice of her computer greeted.

"We lost, Danielle." Skye told her only friend.

"Lost?" he computer asked her.

"Lost. Lost everything."

Skye hunched over on her bed and began sobbing into her hands. The computer could not comfort her, not now. Even when she had built it, Skye knew it would never have a full mind of its own. It was the only thing that had ever been close to being her friend, aside from her first mate.

"Danielle, could you send an alert to the crew? We will be landing on our base planet."

"Yes Captain." Danielle replied, and her screen went blank.

Skye drifted off into a state of remembrance. She remembered when the war first started, between the people of Aurexielle and Sargonoua. The Aurexielle were rather small people, and that was the side that Skye had been fighting for. Most of them had red hair and impeccable vision, and most were from the political party "Restabe". If you were a restabe, you believed in little government involvement with issues of the home, like marriage and such. They were usually peaceful people if they were not provoked into war. Skye was not a native Aurexiellian; in fact, she was born on the opposing planet, of Sargonoua. They were tall people, like Skye, with usually brown or black hair. Both planets were formed after the destruction of earth, and the races were divided to different planets. A very large number of people went missing after the demise of earth though, and their whereabouts were to this day unknown. The Sargonoua were vicious beings, and had something rather odd about them. They had almost perfectly shaped dog-ears. It was very hard to miss a Sargonouian, as their hair rarely grew long enough to successfully hide their ears. Skye had the ears of an Australian shepherd, and she didn't like them at all. Sargonouians liked to start fights with any planet that would take them notice, often because they had never lost. Skye hated her home planet from the time she was small, and she hightailed it for a more peaceful place. No one outside her regiment had ever seen her face, as she doubted they would be very happy to know she was there. Danielle usually talked for her.

_I need to find out how this happened._

Skye was still dumbfounded. They had taken down eight of the ten main Sargonoua ships but a week ago in a major battle, why the hell had the president decided to give in? Was he blackmailed? Was he threatened? Was he a pussy? There were so many reasons why she hated him right now.

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. And what of her? Was she to be taken captive and hung for treason? She doubted it, they would have plans much more sinister for the likes of her. She groaned at the thought of being sent into deep space without oxygen, or just enough to sustain her for an hour or so. She blinked hard at her options. She could run away, but that would be cowardly. She could face her race head on, but that would be suicide. She decided on the latter. She would die anyway, right?

"Danielle." Skye ordered for her computer to appear.

"Captain?"

"Get me my escape ship, set due course for the main Sargonoua head quarters. I need to speak with their King, Dedrulm."

"Yes captain."

"And Danielle?" the captain of the fourth regiment ship, _The Fifth Dimension, _said.

"Yes captain?"

"Make sure Rosy takes this ship safely back to it's port. Appoint her new captain."

"Yes Skye."

Skye half smiled at her computer, as she zipped up her battle uniform, with the sign of her ship sewn on the right breast, a red geranium. She pulled her helmet down over her face and slid into a small compartment under her bed. It was really cramped, but Skye knew it would shoot her down into the escape ship. She waved at the computer before being shot down and out of the ship altogether. She smiled as she watched herself seemingly float away from her only love, _The Fifth Dimension. _She positioned herself upward and looked out of the window, knowing that Danielle would deliver the news of her departure to Rosy as soon as Skye was out of the "rescue zone". Ah her blessed little computer.

Skye was moving quite fast now, and she would reach her destination soon. It would be weird to feel solid ground again, even the snowy ground of her home planet.

She scoffed at how their king would react to finding his only daughter in the middle of the court, confessing to her horrendous deed. Although he would show no mercy. Her mother maybe, but that to was highly unlikely. A traitor was a traitor, be it blood or planet. Skye was just lucky enough to have it as both. Her father knew about her whereabouts, sure, but he wasn't about to tell anyone about it. He would most likely whip her for a bit before killing her, just to show her how he was embarrassed in front of his entire court. She doubted he would ever recover. Dying was worth seeing him turn red in his little throne, his pudgy cheeks growing hot with anger. Skye squirmed with delight. Now only if she didn't have to die to see it.

"Destination closing in." the small Danielle-like computer told her in a more robotic voice.

"Thank you Michelle."

Skye hadn't worked on the computer in her escape ship, coincidentally; it was Danielle who built it. She named it too. To bad it would be destroyed soon after landing.

Skye looked out in front of her to see the planet within range. Maybe she should fire a few rounds before being taken in…

"Attention foreign aircraft, you are in an undesignated zone. Turn around, or we will open fire, over." Came over her radio.

Skye picked it up and held it up to her mouth.

"Undesignated my ass, my name is Charlotte Amber Dedrulm, and I stole this aircraft. I wish to be brought to my father. I have urgent news, over."

That was a name she hadn't heard in a while. Charlotte was the name her parents gave her. She found it insufficient, as not even Danielle knew it was her real name. It would give away her royal status immediately.

"I'm sorry, duchess, I'll beam you aboard, over." Came over her radio.

"Copy, over." Skye showed her approval.

Soon, Skye felt herself dematerializing, and a tingling sensation went over her body. She almost forgot what it was like to be beamed aboard. She wondered what would become of her ship.

They'll probably blast it to oblivion after I'm safely aboard. How will I explain the clothes?

"Duchess?" came a familiar voice down the hall.

Skye thought it over, and suddenly, she remembered why she had been hesitant to open fire on enemy battleships the week before. She lied, there **was **someone who she was loved by, and she loved back. Although she hadn't seen him since they were both children. Last she heard, he was a captain to.

"Dylan?" she choked out, turning around to the voice.

She could restrain herself; she ran over to Dylan and flung her arms around him. She was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. She thought she killed him eons ago.

"You're not dead!" she yelled.

"**I'm **not dead? What about you? You were lost almost twelve years ago!"

The tall, boyish captain with short, spiked brown hair looked down at his best friend. His Doberman ears perked when she sniffled. She almost didn't wish to die.

"I need to be taken to my father." She near whispered.

Dylan didn't even ask about her strange choice of apparel.

"He's on the ship, he just finished the diplomacy talks with the Aurexiellians. We won, Charlotte, we won." He held her close, and Skye almost exploded with the immense irony.

"Take me to him." Was the last thing she ever said to Dylan Ronald Dericks.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"TREASON!" the king's voice filled the small room with a squeaky unpleasantness.

Skye cringed every time he spoke, though her eyes remained closed, and she staid on one knee. Her head was bowed, and she gritted her teeth.

"There will be no mercy for you, Charlotte!" he yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Don't call me that." Skye answered smoothly.

"What?" said the king's shrill voice in response.

"The minute I joined the Aurexiellian army was the minute I stopped being your daughter, and Charlotte Amber Dedrulm. I took a new name."

His pale face suddenly turned a dark scarlet, and Skye swore that she saw steam come out of his ears.

"You are no longer my daughter, that is for sure. I will not call you by your new name, for you wont be living long enough for me to have anything else to say!" he pointed a lone finger in the air, and then snapped. "Take her to the dungeons. She will be flung out into space in the morning. I will now retire."

Skye was lifted off of her feat, and she saw her father's poodle ears fall back in anger. She thanked the lord that she took after her mother for the ears thing. Come to think of it, where was her mother in all of this?

"You will not be fed." Was the last thing said to her before the large iron door was shut in her face.

She had been given new clothes. They were plain and brown, no need to overdress the dead, right? She had managed to forage the emblem sewn on the breast of her uniform, though. The geranium was now tucked safely in her pocket.

"Well this sucks." Skye said, picking up a rock and flinging it across the room.

"Psssst."

Skye flung herself around to find the place where the noise was coming from.

"Amber, over here."

She looked around until she located the vent where she heard the noise.

"Who are you?" Skye asked the masked female who was on the other side.

The woman looked like some sort of freaky night ninja.

"No need to ask, just take these and follow me."

Skye was handed a lime green coat and a silver six-shooter after she kicked the vent in. She hastily put on the coat, remembering that she used to wear one just like it all the time. The silver six-shooter was a different story. How could anyone know that it was her weapon of choice?

"Come on!" the raspy voice of the woman brought Skye back into reality.

She crawled through the vent after her, and after what seemed like hours, the woman said, "Come on, crawl though there."

Skye obeyed, and found herself on the hood of one of the most advanced one-man ships in the galaxy. It was the kind of technology that was either found on accident or stolen. Skye decided that it must have been the latter.

"The key is in the ignition." The mysterious woman said.

"How long will she run?" Skye asked, hoping it could get her to a planet very far away.

"As long as you want her to. It's a new technology, you could travel for decades."

"I'll keep that in mind if she fails me." Skye said with a laugh

"She wont." The woman assured her.

"Hey, why are you helping me?" Skye asked, quirking one ear.

"That's what I'm here for. Besides, I don't really like my government."

Skye smiled, and slid down into the ship. It was gorgeous. Everything was shiny and new. Her father would have a fit when he found out that both of them were missing. Skye slid herself comfortably into the pilot seat, and turned the key. She swore that she heard it purr.

"Lets go." She said, cracking her neck and knuckles.

The small aircraft zoomed out of the docking bay, and luckily, no shots were fired after her.

"Where to go…" she pondered, before pressing a few buttons.

The small speck of Skye's ship was almost non-existent as the masked woman watched it speed away with a tear in her eye.

"God speed, daughter."

_**I know it's short, and BELIEVE me; it is the shortest of all of them. So, if you want to tell me things you would have done better, feel free. Please no flames, as my tiny ego is easily damaged. I accept constructive criticism. Thanx again! **_


	2. Where the hell am I, and who the hell is...

_**SECOND INSTALLMENT! **_

_**Yay! I'm happy right now, because I think this might actually work. I don't really have anything else to say, because I'm writing this just a few minutes after writing the last one. Not the story, but the italic bold. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun blah blah blah. I own Skye and all the spiffy stuff she names!_**

CHAPTER TWO 

"You need a name…" Skye pondered while looking over the ship.

She had explored every inch of the ship for over a week to make sure she was well stocked, and there were no hidden surprises. She was glad to find that there was at least five years worth of food aboard; there must have been a mission planned. She had come across the fact that no one had taken time to christen or name the ship, and that disappointed her.

"Hmmmmm…" Skye contemplated possible names, and then froze when the right one occurred to her. "How about _Last Hope_? Since if you drop out of the sky I'm a goner?"

She nodded her head in approval of the name she had given, and then thought about when to go into deep sleep. There was a bit of technology that was invented by her people just before Skye was born. It allowed the parents of an unborn child to decide when they want their child to stop aging. Only very rich families had access to the technology, and Skye was one of the first guinea pigs for it. She was injected with a serum at birth that would make her practically immortal. Her parents decided that the year 28 was the best to stop aging, and her 29th birthday would be coming soon. The drug was deemed unsafe a few years after, as it would promote a population problem. So only a hundred of her race were to be immortal.

_I need sleep._ Skye decided, and set the aircraft due course on autopilot.

She made sure that she wasn't going to run into any suns for at least three years, and hopped back to the deep sleep chamber.

"Nighty night." She said to no one as the door shut on her in the cramped compartment, and she fell asleep.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Skye woke with a start, and stretched her hands in the air when the capsule door opened. With a few mindless grumblings, she made her way to the pilots seat. In front of her, she saw that everything was going just fine, and they had been on course for the past five years. Her nutrients had been properly inserted into her bloodstream, and everything was in check. No one had tried to make contact with her, or shoot at her. It had been a good five years.

She reached for the green coat that she had left over the chair next to hers, and noticed a significant weight that she would have been stupid to not notice before. She opened up the coat and gasped at the rows of small pockets and bullets that should have taken centuries to make. They were beautiful and silver, and each one looked very expensive. She gasped, and studied the gun that she had left mindlessly on the dashboard. It too was expensive looking, and she didn't realize how hand crafted it seemed. There was a small pattern engraved on the handle, and Skye had to look close to realize that it was a long line of Australian shepherds. Skye gave a slight smile. Her mother had done this.

"I notice that you to have no name."

Skye had a small obsession with naming things. She felt that everything had a personality that could be brought out with a simple thing like a name. It took only seconds to think of a sufficient name, and Skye whipped out some engraving tools from a small weapons closet off to the side.

After hours of work, the name was engraved in perfect cursive. Skye took a small amount of pride in one of her few skills. She smiled as she held it away from herself and read the name.

"Dark Star."

It was perfect.

It took only a few moments of peace for Skye to realize there was a red light blinking below the controls of the craft.

_We go five years without a problem, and **now **the red light of doom goes off…_

"Planet in direct course of _Last Hope._" A masculine computer voice said.

"I've never had a male computer before. Oh well." Skye answered.

She looked up out of the front to see that there **was **in fact a planet directly in front of her. In her engraving she hadn't taken notice. The ship **did **travel at five times the speed of light.

Skye took to voice commanding the ship. It was what she was used to, being captain of _The Fifth Dimension _for over nine years.

"Slow to normal rate, seek incoming planet information. Anything. Intelligent life, a docking bay perhaps?

"No docking bay, intelligent life found."

Damn did Skye like this new technology.

"Okay, how about a map of the landscape? Or maybe just a description if one is not available."

"No advanced technology. Only a description can be given. Desolate, and desert like. Most familiar planet resemblance: Dedrafte."

Captain Benderick clenched her teeth. The only planet she absolutely **despised** besides her own was Dedrafte. Not because of the people, oh no, because of the absolutely **unbearable **heat and desolate landscape. Skye **hated **the heat. Her home planet was made up of snow and ice, and that's the way she liked it. If it wasn't thickly wooded, forested, or covered in snow, Skye avoided it.

Her options were running low, though. She was running out of rations fast, the computer had given her more than she really needed while she was in deep sleep. The ship might last forever, but she wouldn't. Who knew when the next habitable planet would come along. If she could even **call **this new planet habitable.

"Damn it!" she spat.

The people, or whatever these life forms were, were not highly advanced technology wise. The thought of not being around her usual wirey atmosphere was almost sickening. She decided to land anyway, although the thought of the beings there not being friendly frightened her a bit. She laughed, and looked at the green coat still hanging over the chair.

I think I might have enough bullets to wipe out an entire planet anyhow.

Skye didn't doubt her skills as a gunslinger one bit. She had been trained since she was a little girl, due to her high status.

"Jasper!" Skye yelled at the computer. Yes, she had given him a name as well.

"Jasper, set course for landing on this planet. Crash if you have to, just don't scratch my gun."

"Of course, Captain." The computer said back.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

There were a few things Skye noticed as she was plummeting at record speed down to this dry planet. No one was shooting at her. This surprised her.

_Maybe they really **aren't **advanced. Or they aren't mean. Maybe they're just stupid. Maybe they are advanced research-wise, and want to study me before killing me._

A million things were rushing through her mind. Another was that there didn't seem to be any life nearby. And by nearby, she meant miles of where she planned on landing. Had her computer malfunctioned? After all, it was just a prototype at the time she stole it. Well, not _technically _stole it, considering it was _given_ to her.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt!" Skye embraced herself for the landing that her ship had promised, and it was not denied.

She skipped and skidded to a screeching halt, traveling about twenty miles in the process. She coughed up dirt and spit blood from her mouth as she struggled to climb out of her small compartment. She grabbed a few days' worth of food, her six-shooter, and her green coat/bullet holder. Inch by inch, she squirmed from her rooted spot, saying goodbye to the last piece of technology that she planned to see for a very long time.

Captain Benderick didn't really know what to do. Her plan had been to land, and then see what happened. Stupid plan.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

She shivered a bit when she finally set foot on solid ground. This was not what she had been expecting to see when she first thought about being back on a planet. She thought she would be on a cold and snowy planet, Sargonoua, just the way she liked it. This was the exact opposite. There wasn't surface water for miles, she could see it.

"Damn it." She muttered, peeking into her canteen.

Suddenly, she saw a figure advancing on her, and it was doing so at great speed. It was slightly larger than an ostrich, but it had a neck going outward instead of up. Once it got closer, Skye became absolutely terrified. It looked like a mutant chicken, and Skye **hated **chickens. It got even closer, and she was even more terrified to see someone **riding **the chicken. It had no beak, and it's neck was covered by some sort of armor.

"Whoa there."

The man on it's back told the chicken to come to a stop, and it… Whinnied? Skye took a cautious step backwards, and waited for this man to speak again. He had ginger hair, and freckles seemingly splattered across his face. His overalls were hanging on by a thread, and he looked almost poverty-stricken when it came to hygiene.

"Who might you be, miss?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

It took Skye a moment to register the language this man was speaking, but once she recognized the strange dialect, she was happy to discover she spoke it fluently. Ah, the life of a spoiled duchess.

"My name is Naria Benderick." She said with what would seem like a slightly British accent, had she been recognized as a race from old earth.

She didn't bother to take the man's hand, as she did not know where it had been. She was quite used to living in a sterile environment. She also had no time to loose, and she didn't want to have to strike a deal with the man.

"How many miles to the next town?" she asked.

Then Skye smacked her head. How could she have been so stupid? She didn't know what kind of measurement system they used, or customs. She shouldn't have just assumed-

"You mean iles? I would say about fifty or so. Not far."

She opened her eyes. He thought she had just misspoken.

"Oh yes, iles. Sorry, I'm a bit wary from the heat. I'm also very sorry for what I'm about to do."

Skye kicked the man off of his chicken, and it barely flinched. Cheering in her head, because she had successfully avoided hurting the man and stirring the chicken, Skye hopped on it's back. She took off her canteen and remaining food supply and threw it to the man on the ground.

"Thank you for your kindness chicken-man!" she yelled, before kicking into the beast's side, and taking off.

"What in God's name is a chicken?" the man muttered, watching her fly off into the dessert suns.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"Well, now I know why it's so damned hot." Skye grumbled, looking up into the sky.

Her and her new chicken had been traveling for what seemed like hours, and Skye now took the time to realize there were **two** suns above them.

"How you doing, chicken?" she asked, patting her animal's neck.

It grunted in reply, and Skye sighed.

We're never going to find a damn town.

She looked up, and saw a group of buildings in the distance. They were crude, but buildings nonetheless. She instantly perked up and kicked her chicken into high gear.

"Church-ho!" she yelled, once they were in the city.

She saw a small chapel at the end of a narrow street, and Skye decided this was the perfect time to develop faith. She had never been a religious person, but she knew that where there was a church, there were bound to be people that were. The way she figured, church faith merciful people food + shelter. God she loved math. She pulled up her hood, so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Who knew how people would react to her. She didn't even know what normal was.

Skye tied up her chicken to a post outside the chapel, and was almost slammed into by a man in a red coat.

"Watch it!" she yelled silently, trying to push past.

"I'm sorry."

The man seemed to be very sad, as there were tears forming at the corner of his eyes. His hair was yellow-blonde, and it stuck straight up. He tried to hide his sadness with round, yellow glasses.

"I'm sorry, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure."

Skye had a weak spot for crying people and favors. Then again, a lot of people do.

"If I give you 500$$, will you please bury my friend?"

He motioned to a huddled lump at the alter, and Skye almost cried out. He looked like a priest, and he was very much dead. There was a trail of blood from the door to his spot.

"Of course." She said, not taking the time to wonder what in the hell a double dollar was.

The man left, and Skye turned her attention to the large cross he had over his back. It looked heavy.

Probably full of mercy.

She chuckled to herself and walked silently up to the alter. The man was freshly dead, and he also looked sad. His face was curved into a frown, and he had cheeks stained with tears.

Did he have regrets?

Suddenly a giant wave of pity swept over her, and she gulped.

"Why am I such a damned nice person?" she asked, looking up.

Knowing full well that what she was about to do would put her out of commission for quite some time, Skye took a deep breath. She placed her hands on the priest's shoulders and held tight, digging into his almost dead sub-conscious. She concentrated, bringing back bits and pieces of his mind, and after hours of horrible work and sweat, he took his first breath of life.

"Ow." Skye muttered, falling backwards onto the floor and panting.

She noticed the sudden alarm radiating off of the ex-corpse, and Skye cursed to herself.

"Don't worry," She cooed, "I only brought your mind back to work. All of your organs are in check, but it will take a few days for you to be able to speak and walk again."

Suddenly, relief swept over the man. Skye could sense it. It soon overcame her, and she collapsed on the floor again.

**Yesssss, an actual Trigun character is in the story! I should warn you that this IS going to EVENTUALLY be a romance, but NOT a Wolfwood or Vash one. Hint hint.**


	3. reviving the dead takes a lot out of a p...

Well, Chapter three. I just had my fill of breakfast burrito, and it was delicioso! Wow, Spanish test tomorrow. Hope I don't fail

_**P**_

**_Disclaimer: I own only Captain Skye Naria Benderick and her gun, Dark Star. Oh, and the naming obsession._**

CHAPTER THREE 

After spending an entire day and night in the church, Skye finally had the energy to leave. She told the man who could not respond that she would be back in just a bit, as she was going to go find food and a proper shelter.

She patted the man's head, which made him stir a bit.

"Don't try and move just yet. Wait until I find you a hotel."

She sighed and walked out of the empty church, and into the bright morning suns. She trotted to the end of the alley, and ventured out into the marketplace. They were selling all sorts of things, and Skye smiled as she saw her favorite treat from back home.

"Apples?" she asked, picking one up.

"Only a double dollar for one ma'am, but 3$$ for four!"

"I'll have to take the four then!" she said enthusiastically, handing the man a bill.

He gave her change, and she bit into it hungrily.

_Damn this is good!_

She finished her shopping, and made her way back to the church. She stopped in front of the upright-sitting man, and showed him her bags.

"Look, we have enough food for weeks, and it only put us back 50$$!"

He gave her a slight smile.

"Hey! You're up, that's great. I thought it would take you much longer. You still have a while before you can speak though."

She gave him an apple.

"You think you can eat?"

He nodded and weakly took her apple. He bit into it, and savored each bite.

"Do you think you can write, or no?"

He nodded again, and Skye smiled.

"Good. I would like to call you by your name, and I'm not quite sure what that is. If you write it down, it would be a lot easier."

She handed him a pen from her coat pocket, and he set down his apple. He took the pen and slowly wrote miss-shapen letters on the bench in front of him.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood?" she asked the black-haired man who looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

He nodded once again, but Skye wasn't sure if it was the answer of the question, or that he had fallen asleep. She decided that it was both, and picked up her groceries.

"I'm going to find us a hotel. I'll be back for you once I find one. It would look strange if I was carrying you around with me."

She didn't care if he had heard her, she just kicked open the doors of the church and stomped off into the suns.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"25$$ a night then?" she asked the clerk in the lobby.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, handing her a key.

"So, two beds, a bath, and a pass to the hotel bar?"

The clerk nodded again, and Skye smiled. She could really use a beer about now. Come to think of it, she hadn't had a thing to drink in order of alcohol since she joined the Aurexiellian army.

"Thanks again!" she said, with her room key in hand.

She made the short walk back to the church, and saw Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood in the same place she had left him.

_Why am I doing this again? _She asked herself, _Damn my nice person-ness!_

"Got a room!" she said, lifting his head so she could see his eyes.

He was still asleep, and Skye decided that there was little that she could do to change that. Finally, she resolved to carry him.

"Up!" she grunted, lifting him so he was leaning on her, half snoring.

"Jesus you're heavy. You didn't eat **that **much, only an apple."

He snored louder in reply, and Skye grunted again.

"Here, you're going to have to help me a bit."

She readjusted at least seven times before being satisfied enough to take the first step. She stumbled all the way to the door and almost fell.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

She guided his sleeping steps, and pushed him through the door. She caught him on the other side and continued her long journey to the hotel. It took her quite a while to get there, and she got a questioning look from the clerk at the front.

"He's **reeeally **drunk." She made up as an excuse.

It seemed to be sufficient, as the clerk just nodded and waved them through.

…_And he was dead yesterday. _She finished in her head.

Hauling him up the stairs was a different matter entirely. She resorted to sliding him up the banister, and she didn't care how many weird looks she got. She got closer and realized that he smelled of gunpowder, whiskey, and leather. Quite a combination.

"We're here." She said with a sigh of relief.

Skye struggled to get out the room key from her inside coat pocket, but eventually succeeded. She turned the key and opened the door.

The room was fairly large, and it had two twin beds.

"It works." She said to the sleeping form leaning against her.

Once again, there was a snore in reply. She shrugged it off and wasted no time in pushing him onto the bed on the far side of the room.

_This planet isn't so different. _Skye thought, eying the items placed in the large room.

There was a small bedside table with a bible lying on it, and next to that was a lamp. A primitive radio was placed on a small table with a wooden chair. The chair looked like it was ready to collapse, but the radio looked like it was in working order.

"It's like being in a museum." She said to herself in a whisper.

Skye looked over to Nicholas, who let out yet another loud snore. He would wake up soon.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

It was two nights later, and Nicholas woke up only once, and it was briefly. He looked around, though it was hard for him, and fell back into an everlasting slumber, or so it seemed for Skye. She really didn't know what she would do after the 500$$ was fully spent. She could get a job, but she really had no other skills but piloting and speaking in foreign tongues. Shooting maybe, but she only did that for self-protection and fighting ground wars. Skye doubted there was anything that she could pilot on this desert-like town. Once Nicholas was fully healed, where would **he** go? Would he try to find the man in red, did he have a wife, children even? Skye had been thinking long and hard about these things, as she was sure she was the most bored being on the entire planet.

When she was bored back at home on _The Fifth Dimension_, Skye would tinker with computers, or chat with Danielle or Rosy. Now she had no one. Sure, Nicholas would wake up soon, and his speaking ability would be restored, but he would leave. Wouldn't he?

_I just hope I can survive on this God-forsaken planet._

Skye looked out the only window in the room, and saw no one was on the streets. Strange, it was only seven or so. She tipped her chair back on it's hind legs, and listened to them creak. She rocked herself back-and-forth until she got tired of it. Looking at her watch that she had re-set to this planet's time, it was near midnight.

Time passed by unnoticed in deep space. There was no sun to rise or fall, and sometimes it could drive you crazy. She was actually glad to be on **some **planet, even if it did have two suns. Come to think of it, there were several moons as well. Five or six of them at least. Skye stared up at one of them with interest, wondering how such a big crater could be formed when the others had none. She sighed and got up. She walked all the way over to her bed, and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"Morning, Nicholas." Skye said to the priest sitting upright in his bed.

He was still unable to speak after three weeks, but he was making improvements. He could get up and walk now, even if it was just around the room.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Skye handed him some noodles she had bought the day before, and he took them graciously. Skye really couldn't remember the last time she had been this nice to **anybody**. Even her own mother had never been treated with this much kindness. Skye had only revived three or so people from death, as she was born with this little gift. All of them were taken from her after she had performed the difficult task, so she never had a chance to show them kindness. Her father made her do it to fallen generals when she was very young. They had never shown her any kind of gratitude for the things she had done. She was a tool for her father a lot of the time. Her mother had put a stop to this because it showed signs of weakening Skye a great deal. Not that her father cared, but he couldn't deny the wishes of his wife. Apparently that had changed, but maybe the old coot was dead now. It really didn't affect Skye anymore, now that she was a great deal away from him.

Then she remembered.

_He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know that I am not from this world, or that I have dog-ears growing out of my head. He doesn't know what my name is even… All he knows is that I somehow revived him from death. Dammit!_

The day passed without incident, and Nicholas drifted off into sleep around midday. Skye didn't mind much, she was used to him drifting off like that. It wasn't until he started muttering that she shot up from her chair and rushed to his bedside.

"It's right next to you, Needle-noggin! Use it!"

Skye jumped back. He spoke! But what of what he said? What was a needle-noggin? He woke with a start, and stared blankly at Skye, who was pushed up against the wall opposite him, staring back. He sat up and scratched his head before he spoke again.

"He took my cross punisher, dammit."

"Nicholas?" she asked, still staring.

He nodded and stared out the window.

"I never got your name." He said searching his coat for something.

He found it. It was a beat up pack of cigarettes. He drew one out carefully and placed it in his mouth. He lit it silently, waiting for an answer.

"Captain Skye Naria Benderick." She said, giving her full name.

"Captain, huh?"

Skye snapped out of it. Dammit! She had told him something she didn't want him to know. He was looking calm, however, taking puffs of his cigarette.

"Sandsteamer?"

"Sure." She answered.

_Whatever, I can fake it for now._

"So, the question of the day, why in the hell am I still alive?"

"I saved you. I thought you would be more, I dunno, thankful?"

"Did Knives send you?" he asked.

Then miraculously, he answered his own question; before Skye had the chance to ask why a knife would send her.

"No, he wouldn't. I was ordered to be killed, why would he then save me?"

He looked like he was talking to himself now, and Skye didn't like being ignored. Especially after saving his goddamn life no less.

"If it's any consolation," he said, interrupting her train of thought, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

He took another drag on his cigarette before speaking again.

"Why then? If nobody sent you. Why did you save me?"

Skye leaned back into the wall. Why **had **she saved him? Then it came to her.

"You looked like you had unfinished business. Besides, I'm a nice person."

He nodded, and took another drag before putting it out.

"Why do you hide your head with a hood when we are indoors, and out of the suns?"

Skye didn't have a real answer for this one either. The best thing she could come up with was hat hair, but she doubted he would accept that as an answer. Well, if he didn't accept her, she could just kill him, right? Everyone thinks he's dead anyway.

She flipped down her hood to reveal her ears, and he only looked at them with interest for a few seconds.

"Eh." Was his response.

She was stumped. Was this **normal** for life on this planet? She failed to see anyone who looked like her in the market.

"Believe me, in my line of work, you come across some pretty weird shit. You aren't even a **comparison** to some of the freaks I've had to deal with."

"You're line of work? A man of the cloth?"

"Yeah. Some of the confessions are pretty weird to. You wouldn't believe some of the things this one guy did with a pair of salad tongs and a thomas."

_Thomas? Was that the giant chicken?_

"Well. I must be going." Nicholas said, getting out of his bed.

"To where?" Skye asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I really don't have any money, and I'm not sure where my friends are. I guess I'll just wander now."

"Can I come with you?"

Nicholas looked at Skye, who was still on the floor. She had very large, pleading eyes, and she resembled a puppy begging for table scraps. Especially with those ears, one of them perked while the other fell to the side of her face. Nicholas looked like he was thinking hard about letting her tag along. He was weighing the pros and cons, and he must have found more pros, because he nodded with is eyes closed tight.

"Sweet. Anything here you want to take with you?" she asked.

Nicholas looked around the room, and spied the bible. He grabbed it off the table and led the way out the door.

"We're off." He whispered.

_**Fun times, huh? Remember, when rating, beware my fragile ego. It will eat your face sucka. Sorry, apple juice has a hell of a lotta sugar.**_


	4. damn that's good beer, and who are you?

Yes! Another insanely short chapter! Sorry, just trying to space it right. I've been writing the whole thing on one W.P. page. Technology really is a bitch when you can't use it right. Oh well, I'll learn I'm sure.

**_Disclaimer: I own no Trigun! This whole disclaimer thing is stupid. If I owned Trigun, why would I make a Fanfiction? If you DO own Trigun, and you DO write Fanfiction (which doesn't make sense) do you have to write this stupid disclaimer?_**

CHAPTER FOUR 

Skye stared out of the sandsteamer porthole, with much interest. She watched the desert speed past her eyes, and she tried to absorb everything she saw. It was relatively cool inside the room, and right now Nicholas was watching her from the other side.

"Didn't you used to be the captain of a sandsteamer? Why so interested?"

"I've never seen what it was like to be a passenger." She replied coolly.

The large machine clunked when they went over a dune. Skye was a bit shaken, because she was used to riding smoothly in airships.

_I don't trust this machine at all. _She decided.

"We'll be there soon." He said.

"Where is there?" she asked.

"I dunno. We'll find out when we get there."

Skye began to wonder if her choice to go with him was a good one. She wasn't all too bright at times, and she was bound to say something stupid and give herself away.

"Don't you have a job now? Apparently you aren't a captain anymore."

"I'll always be a captain." Skye answered, "But no, I have no job currently."

"I see. Is that money you have just left over from your last profession?"

"Actually, no. You're red-coated friend gave it to me to cover the expenses of your burial."

Nicholas laughed a bit, and shook his head. Then he became serious again.

"Was anyone else with him? Two girls maybe?"

Skye shook her head no.

"Damn." He muttered, taking a cigarette from his pocket and placing it in his mouth. Skye had never been an advocate for smoking. She got up and crossed the room.

"I don't plan on reviving you again if you keel over and die." Skye said, plucking the cigarette from his lips. "Try to cut back, okay?"

Nicholas just grumbled to himself, maybe second guessing his acceptance to her presence.

"You sound like Milly."

"Who?" Skye asked.

"No one." He responded quickly.

He fell silent and began reading the bible from the hotel. Skye sighed and went back to looking out the porthole.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"Wake up."

Skye was shaken awake to find it once again light outside. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at who was shaking her.

"Thanks for not leaving me or something." She said.

"I said I'd take you with me. I'm not about to let you stay on this sandsteamer while I have to hoof it."

Skye smiled; glad to see him talking again. She put on her green coat, and saw that Nicholas had gotten a glimpse of it's contents.

"That's a healthy supply of bullets you have there." He said

"I haven't had to use one yet." Was all she answered.

They were quick to exit the sandsteamer, maybe Skye a bit more than Nicholas. That was the last time she would ride on one of those buckets of bolts. They found themselves in a small town, and it looked to Skye like it had just rained everywhere.

_Rain? Here?_

"Why is this place all wet?" Nicholas asked, apparently unfamiliar to the affects of rain.

"Well, thanks to some outside help, we struck water underground."

Skye and Nicholas turned to the owner of this new voice. He was a large man with a pickaxe and overalls. He looked dirty and sweaty. Skye took a step back. She was a very clean person.

"Really?" Nicholas asked, looking around.

Indeed, everything was soaked. It looked like it had happened only a few hours ago.

"When did it happen?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh, about a week or so ago. It just happened again for the second time. Can you believe it? Vash the Stampede helped us finish the job. Vash the Stampede!"

The man walked away laughing. Not to seem ignorant, Skye didn't ask who Vash the Stampede was, or why him helping was so cool. Instead, she followed Nicholas's lead into a bar next to a dingy motel with a rocking chair in the front.

He pushed open the door and was greeted immediately with hearty laughs and good times. There was beer and people and fun everywhere. It took Skye all of three seconds to make her way to the bar and order a beer. Nicholas disappeared to the back, and at this point, Skye didn't care.

"I'll have a beer, please." She said to the bartender.

He was a large man with a mean face. His pipe was hanging by just a bit at the end of his mouth, and he had numerous tattoos.

"It's on the house." He said smiling, handing her the beer.

"Hey, thanks!" she said, gulping it down immediately.

She went through about four pre-paid for beers before starting to wonder where Wolfwood had run off to. She got off of her stool, swaying a bit, and made her way to the back of the bar, where she last saw Nicholas. Sure enough, he was sitting with a tall man in a white shirt. He had hair that stood up like it defied gravity. It was a shocking blonde.

She sat down next to Nicholas, and listened to them talk. It didn't take long for them to notice she was there.

"Uh, Skye?"

"Yeah." She answered Nicholas, who was slamming beers faster than her.

"This is Vash. Vash, Skye."

"A pleasure." She said, shaking his hand.

He smiled at her, and then looked at Nicholas, than back at her.

"Thank you for saving my friend!" He said, sobbing.

Skye was a bit taken aback. She had never seen a grown man cry before. This guy really didn't look like the crying type.

"It's really no big deal." She said, trying to calm him, " I needed the money for groceries anyway."

Trying to add humor didn't help, he only cried harder.

"Don't mind him, he's drunker than I am." Nicholas downed another beer and helped his friend up.

"You can stay over at the hotel with me and Vash. There are two girls there to, and Vash's brother apparently."

"Cool." Skye replied, helping Wolfwood with Vash.

"Pick up the tab, will you?"

Nicholas left Skye sitting at the table as he carried Vash out the door. She pouted, and the barmaid came up to her.

"Don't worry about it sweaty, all drinks are on the house tonight."

_I guess it wasn't just me then._

She thanked the barmaid and left the establishment. She made for the hotel next door, and then it hit her, how in the hell would she know what room Nicholas was in? He didn't tell her a room number or anything.

She saw a small woman rocking back and forth on the front porch of the hotel. She had short black hair, and grayish eyes. She was strikingly pretty, and her head perked up when Skye stepped on the porch. She looked really twitchy.

"Are you Skye Benderick?" the woman asked.

She couldn't have been more than twenty-five. She eyed Skye's ears and coat when asking.

"Yes, pleased to meet you…"

"I'm Meryl Strife." The woman answered.

"Ah, well, Meryl, are you staying with Vash and Nicholas, or are you just here to show me where they are?"

She laughed.

"I and my associate, Milly Thompson, were assigned by the Bernardelli Insurance agency to watch over Vash the Stampede as risk prevention."

"I see." Skye said, a bit bored.

"Um, so, follow me then, I guess."

Skye noticed that she looked even twitchier than before. Almost to the point of having a full on seizure. She rushed down the long hall that looked like it was about to fall on top of them, and near ran into a room on the left.

The room had two doors connecting to it. The first door was open, and led to a kitchenette, that led to a bathroom. The second was also open, and led into a second bedroom. The bedroom they were now in had a small window, and a large bed. There was a man lying very still on the bed, and he looked a bit like Vash, except less drunk. He had short white-blonde hair, and Skye would have thought him sleeping if she hadn't noticed the bloody bandages wrapped around his legs, arms, and torso. Twitchy Meryl was starring frantically at the other two men in the room. They were both sitting in chairs looking at the man on the bed. Vash was more slumped over, but sitting nonetheless.

"Sooo, have you seen Milly yet?" Meryl asked Nicholas.

He silently shook his head, not looking up at Meryl.

"I think you should. Why are you still alive, anyway? I mean, I'm not upset that you are, but you could have told us, I mean, oh forget it. You know what I mean."

Nicholas was still staring at the immobile and unconscious man, but he nodded at Meryl's comment.

"Where is Milly?" he asked.

Skye recognized the name immediately as the one she had been compared to. She nodded to herself in silent understanding.

"At the market. You'll give her a heart attack if she sees you. Mine might fail me soon!" she took gasping breaths and almost fainted.

Skye helped her up, and turned to Nicholas who was finally standing.

"Fill her in." he said with a cigarette in his mouth.

He tried to walk past her, but Skye stopped him. She plucked the cigarette from his mouth and waved him past. She could see him draw another when he was far enough down the hall.

Meryl looked up at her as if she was expecting her to do tricks. Then she remembered what Nicholas had asked her to do.

"Uhhh…" she started.

This was going to be hard if they didn't sit down.

"Lets go into the other room."

Skye led a shaky Meryl into the second bedroom, which definitely looked like a girls one, and took a deep breath.

"How about this… I tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Sooo, all the gang is finally here. What shall happen next? Only I know. Muahhahahahahahaaaa! Sorry, it's the apple juice again.


	5. Hey cat, mind if I crash here for a whil...

_**So, yeah. This is the last chapter I had pre-made. All the rest are going to be as fresh as morning mountain air. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. (Nope, no stupid banter, sorry.)_**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Hours passed as Skye learned about all the things that had led up to this point in the game. She heard about insurance risks, pretty women, guns, wounds, Milly, Wolfwood's death, Vash's journey, and some new information that **she **had just acquired.

"I didn't want you to think Vash was really a bad guy if you are going to be here for a while."

Now that Skye understood why Vash the Stampede was so important, she started her own story, but at a very different point. She started by telling Meryl about the time she entered town. She told the complete truth up to this point, leaving out **major **details. Including things like: "Oh yeah, I'm an alien to your planet." She filled in voids with things like "Born that way." When she took down her hood so Meryl could see her ears. Surprisingly, Meryl would believe anything. She was a very good listener, though she loved to interrupt.

"And there was free beer." Was how Skye ended her tale.

"I know it seems like I'm prodding," Meryl apologized, "but you **did **bring back our friend from the dead. I can't help it if I'm curious."

"It's no problem. I'll share my story with anyone willing to listen. I only asked for yours because I think I'm going to leech off of you guys for a while. I have nowhere else to go. And I'm nosey, that to."

Meryl giggled a bit before the door to the bedroom flung open. A very large female was in the doorway, and her dirty blonde hair came down to about the middle of her back. Skye's boyishly short brown hair was by no way a comparison to the large amount this woman had.

"Thank you!" the large woman shouted, pouncing on Skye like a cat on a scratching post.

She damn near squeezed the life out of her before taking a breath to express her gratitude.

"ThankyousomuchIthoughthewasdeadandhe'snotandit'sallbecauseofyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She went back in for another hug before Skye jumped up onto the bed to keep her away.

"Eep! I'm sorry!" the very tall woman apologized.

"Sokay." Skye said, taking a breath.

"You saved him, it was **you**! He promised he would come back, and he did! And it was all because of you that he could!"

"It really is no problem." Skye said, hand behind her head.

"No, I HAVE to do something for you! It's my duty as a member of the Thompson family and a friend of the person who's life you saved!"

She looked very determined, as she had **that **look on her face, so Skye decided to accept.

"Uh, okay. Let me stay with you guys for a while? I really have no place to go."

"No place to go? Like no family? Of course you can stay with us! I'm Milly Thompson by the way. Pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand.

Skye saw no harm in it, so she took it and shook.

"Skye Naria Benderick."

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_Almost two weeks and Milly still hasn't declined her offer to take me in. _

Skye smiled and leaned back in her chair. Milly and Meryl were out shopping, and Vash and Nicholas were out drinking. This was what it was usually like. It was this, or Vash and Nicholas were playing with children while Milly and Meryl were here with her. Skye wasn't really comfortable going out. She had only gone out drinking with the boys once, to find her skills couldn't compare with either of them. She now stayed in the hotel with an unconscious man. She said she would watch him. He was actually pretty easy to watch. She feared him only for a little bit after Meryl had told her story, but she decided that if he woke up and tried to hurt her, she would not hesitate to shoot and kill him.

"Will you wake up already, Knives? I'm bored and I haven't shot a gun in almost ten years."

She was cleaning her gun now. It was a beautiful silver, and Vash had taken it from her almost immediately after she had met him for the second time. He gave his seal of approval and asked where she had gotten it. She lied, of course, and said it was given to her when she was very young. The bullet coat was a recent gift from her father. The entire group had cornered her into explaining her background, so she made up yet another story. She laughed now, remembering it to be utter bullshit.

"_Umm… I was raised on a thomas ranch _(she knew what that was now, overhearing it at a bar) _and lived there until I was about eighteen. I tried to make it on my own, but was almost killed my first week off the ranch. My dad took it upon himself to teach me how to fire a gun. I'm actually pretty handy with this one now."_

_She motioned to the gun lying on the table._

"_I had had the gun as a birthday gift when I was twelve from my uncle, but I hadn't even looked at it since it was given to me. Anyway, right before he died, my dad gave me the coat, and told me that he hoped the bullets would last me the rest of my life. He didn't know he was going to die. He wasn't sick or old; a team of bandits completely destroyed our ranch when I was in the town for rations. They shot him full of bullets and cut him to pieces. I think they knew who I was, because I could have brought him back if he was all in one piece. So, I put on my coat, grabbed the only surviving thomas, and rode of to find a church."_

"_That is so saaaad!" Vash was once again in tears._

"_Your mother?" Milly asked, also on the verge of crying._

"_Died giving birth to me."_

_The other two weren't crying, but they looked sad enough._

Skye frowned to herself. She might have been good at lying, but she didn't like to. She turned, a bit startled, when Knives shifted in his position on the bed.

"You humans are pathetic."

Skye's ears quirked. Did the vegetable man just say something? She looked at him to see his eyes half open, and his mouth slightly open as well.

"You're one to talk, vege-man."

He frowned, and tried to say something back.

"Don't strain yourself. You shouldn't be able to talk."

" Fine, I'll speak telepathically to conserve my energy, but it's not because you told me to. "

" Ahhh, vege-man has tricks. I can do this trick to, see? "

" I know. I know more about you then you think, dog-girl "

" Ohh, do I get a nick name to? "

" I've been reading your thoughts. Some are blocked, but I know you are not from this world. "

" Than why the human remark? I'm insulted. "

Before Knives had a chance to answer her, the door to the room swung open. In the doorframe were a very drunk Vash and an even drunker Wolfwood. Skye turned to look back at Knives, but he went back to his old "I'm unconscious" pose.

"Damn." Skye muttered.

"What's wrong, Skye?" Vash slurred.

"Nothing, go to bed."

She led the men to the two chairs situated at the end of Knives's bed, where they both fell asleep instantly, and heads together.

_Cute._

" We'll finish this talk later " Knives said in her head.

" Yes, later. " She replied.

Skye gave one more look at Knives who showed no sign of movement.

"Damn." She repeated.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Skye stared at the ceiling. She was on the floor, and her ears flopped about the side of her head.

If she told Vash that Knives was awake, Knives would know, due to his stupid mind reading bit. If she didn't, she really didn't know what Knives had planned. From what she heard from Meryl, it wasn't expected to be a surprise party.

"Damn."

That must have been her favorite word today. She seemed to be saying it a lot. She couldn't read minds like Knives, so she didn't know what he was thinking.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn."

This was the record for damns. She sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but fall asleep. She hadn't been sleeping much lately.

In her dream, she found herself in a rather large room. It was only her, or so she thought. There was a rather large glass tube in front of her, and she advanced on it, not knowing it's contents. She saw a floating man. His blue hair covered his left eye, and his white coat had some sort of weird spikes coming out of it. She saw Knives out of the corner of her eye, but there was something different about him. Oh yeah, he was **walking**. He walked right up to her like nothing was wrong, and stared into the tube she was entranced by. He didn't speak, or even look at her. He studied the man inside with great concentration, like his very being contained the secret to life. Knives looked at her, but she refused to look back. She would have returned his gaze if his eyes held any emotion at all, but they didn't he showed indifference, and Skye got a chill up her spine just knowing he was there.

"You're a liar." He said finally

Skye let out a breath. At least he was speaking now.

"How so?"

"In dreams, you can search back into someone's mind, as it is busy creating the place you're soul occupies. We can do whatever we want in out dreams. Like me, I'm walking when only a few moments ago I was as stationary as he is."

Knives motioned to the blue-haired man floating in front of them.

"That doesn't answer my question." Skye said, as if she wasn't paying attention.

"I explored your memories." He said, not looking at her.

She returned his non-gaze when she answered.

"And…"

"And I found out you're a liar. Absolutely full of bullshit. I listen to all the things everyone says in my room, and you spew the most gruesome sap out of all of them."

"So ready to admit you were wrong then?"

His face turned into a scowl. Clearly he had no idea what she was babbling about.

"You said I was a human. I obviously am not."

"You are a breed. Like a dog. If we were animals, I would be a cat. Maybe a Siamese,"

Skye took this short pause to think how this breed fit him.

"All of the humans on this planet are dogs. They are all one kind of dog, though. We'll call them terriers. The terriers are different from the shepherds," he said, eying Skye's ears, "But they are both dogs. Even if there is only one shepherd in the whole lot. I will always be a cat, and you will always be a dog. You might be different, but you will never be a cat. We are all animals, but I am the cat, therefore, I am better. You see?"

"But who says the cats are better?"

Once again, what Knives was about to say was cut off by Skye waking up. This was the longest exchange of mental words they had had, but Skye had a feeling it would not be the last.

_Cats are better my ass. _

"Stupid mental-probing asshole." Skye said aloud, rubbing her head in pain.

_**Yes! Hey, look out for the next installment when I have time to write again! Remember my fragile ego!**_


End file.
